442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
UAEFA Not Many Are Really Champions League 2018/19
Ranking |} List ' Group A Source: UEFA (A); Advance to a further round; (E); Eliminated; (Q); Qualified to phase indicated. Group B Group C Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q) Qualified to the phase indicated. Group D Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q); qualified to phase indicated. Group E A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q) Qualified to phase indicated. Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q) Qualified to phase indicated. Group F Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (Q) Qualified to phase indicated; (E) Eliminated. Group G Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q) Qualified to phase indicated Group H Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q) Qualified to phase indicated. Key: (A) = Advances to further round (Q) = Qualified to phase indicated Intro to the Champions league 18-19 Characters that appeared on 442oons videos ASS Roamer: * 9 Edintheclouds Džeko Bale Madrid: * 5 Rafael Caravan Barcelionela: * 2 HalfNelson Semido * 3 Gerard Piqkira * 4 Ivan Racketits * 5 Sergio Buckets (VC) * 7 Phil Coutinyho * 8 Arthurtrak * 9 Chewy Suarez * 10 Lionel Messigician © * 15 Clément Lenglet * 18 Jessica Alba DIY Army: * 1 Hugoalkeeper Lloris * 2 Kieran Trippier * 4 Toby Eldersquirrel * 6 Davinson Sanchez * 8 Harry Winks * 7 Takeabow Son * 12 Victor Wanyama Leavethepool: * 1 Alisson Becker (GK) * 4 Virgil van TracSaint * 5 Georginio Why?Naldum * 9 Bobby Firmino * 10 Sadio Mane-Mane * 11 Moe Salad * 15 Daniel Sturrinjured * 20 Adam The Llama * 23 Xherdan Shakira * 32 Joel Matip * Yougone Klopp (Coach) Mou United: * 1 David De Saver (GK) * 3 Eric Bailly * 6 Poor Pogba * 7 Dirty Sanchez * 8 The Special Juan * 9 Romelu NotBluekaku * 10 Midas Rashford * 11 Anthierry Martial * 12 Chris Talling * 23 Luke Shalways Injured * 25 Affairio Valencia (Capitain) * 27 Marouanne Failaini * 31 Necromancer Matic * Jose Moaninho (Coach) Old lady: * 1 Wojciech Toomanyzedzney (GK) * 3 Giorgio Chiellinghuine (Capitain) * 5 Miralem Peeanitch * 7 Cristiano Arrogantaldo * 10 Paulo Dyballer * 12 Ale Jandro * 16 Pileofjuan Cuadrado * 19 Notmorejudasardo Bosnakci PeeSV * 1 Zoet * 4 Nick Viergever PSlotsofG: * 5 Markinyous * 7 Kylian MMMboppe * 10 Notaxmar * 14 Juan Bernat * 15 She-Rabiot * 16 Alphonse Areola (GK) Redtube Star * 5 Milos Degenek * 9 Milan Pavkov * 82 Milan Borjan (GK) * 90 Vujadin Savic © YMCA Moscow: * 35 Igor Akinfeev (GK) (Capitain) * 50 Rodrigo Becao Vicki Valencia: * 4 Jeison Mubrillo '''Referees and linesmen * Felix Brych * Generic 2018 Refree Group stage gallery Akinfeev red card.PNG| Aninfeev send off! Dyabladzekohattrick.PNG| Hat-trick club return with Dybala and Dzeko Dybalascoreagaintmanutd.PNG| Dybala score decisive goal againts Mou United Firminetor3.PNG Firminetor.PNG Firminetor2.PNG| Firmnetor Save Leavethepool at 90'' Manutdvalencia00.PNG Ronaldomanjuv01.PNG Ronaldo red card.PNG| Ronaldo send off! Suarez e messi.PNG Messigoltott.PNG JUVEMANUTD.png Ronsiu.PNG Mata.PNG Mou.PNG LIVLOSE.PNG Category:Created from Richy2806 Category:League Season